


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】Salvation

by runeseer



Category: Fandoms: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福背叛了黑魔王并救了哈利·波特，而他并不期待自己能得到回报。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484711) by Cassis Luna. 



> DM,HP 无差  
> 原文中，太太并未按章节顺序写，而是直接写成一个大长篇。  
> 我这边分章节了，要不会太长。

两天过去了。

自从德拉科背弃他曾熟知的一切时，已经过去了48小时。至少，他认为他自己所熟知的一切——那些他曾坚定拥护的一切。

怎么会有人能容忍伏地魔做过的那些事？食死徒做过的？甚至说，他做过的？

德拉科战栗着，自我厌恶着，过去几周之内亲眼目睹的事情全然击垮了他。为了使自己不再因紧张和寒冷颤抖，他不得不用胳膊紧紧的环抱住自己。放弃用斗篷保暖的这个行为还真是无私啊！他发出了一阵尖锐、刺耳的笑声，耳朵、喉咙却被这笑声刺痛。

就好像这种无私行为能拯救他，就好像它能驱逐黑暗，驱逐那些他被迫做的，那些他曾做过的坏事一样，就好像能弥补哈利波特所遭受的一切一样。

他依旧全身战栗着。

他厌恶着自己。他想要把指甲深深的嵌入皮肤——在过去的两天，他把它们啃尖——然后在胳膊上，黑魔标记上使劲的抓挠，直到标记消失，直到血肉模糊，直到仅剩下骨头，纯白映衬着血肉的鲜红，至少印记会消失——最终他会重新变得纯洁，哪怕只有一点点。

他注视着洞口斜坡阴影处那个盖着他黑色斗篷的身影：惨白的脸颊，青紫的嘴唇，留着血迹的前额、月光下的皮肤愈发的苍白。如果不是胸口上下起伏，他肯定那只是具尸体了。他追寻着那细微的动作——在黑夜的寂静中，在他的世界中竟使他如此着迷。

活下去，波特，他绝望地想。你还要拯救很多人呢，请你，求求你，恳求你。

他已经两天没睡了。他的谨慎让他保持清醒，他不想睡，他不想在波特仍旧昏迷的时候睡过去。不想在食死徒千方百计想找到并杀了他们的时候睡着，不想在凤凰社搜寻他们亲爱的波特、并随时准备杀死任何试图给波特造成伤害——比如他这种人的情形下睡觉。

在他做了那么多坏事之后依旧怕死的想法让他脆弱不堪。他理应去死，但是死亡却如此可怕…伏地魔也同样怕死，不是吗？他精神失常如同疯子一样，在计划扫荡整个欧洲大陆，杀光混血种和麻瓜后依旧怕死。

德拉科再一次紧紧抱住自己，

他不想再无望的颤抖下去，他不得不转移注意力——看着哈利脸上的血迹。

请活下来。

颤抖的双手无法更换环绕在哈利胸膛的绷带，男孩仍旧昏迷着，但德拉科现在可以稍稍放宽心了，因为他知道哈利正在慢慢的恢复中。德拉科想办法治愈了哈利背上遭受蜇人咒和鞭子抽打而断裂的骨头和伤口。他乞求哈利没有内出血，他对此完全没有头绪。在更换了干净的绷带和完成之前的治疗后，他重新帮哈利系好了身上脏兮兮的衣服，又给他盖上了之前的斗篷。

做完这一切后，德拉科深吸了一口气。

50个小时了。

哈利睡的太久了。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科对仍旧睡着的哈利施了保温咒，思考着来个清理一新，让血迹消失，算了，这么做只会消耗魔力。

现在他需要足够的魔力在哈利一醒来就带他幻影移形。德拉科很清楚两天不吃不喝真的没有什么大不了的，他现在仅能靠着肾上腺素，哦，还有恐惧，活着。

有时他会昏睡一小会儿，时间很短，睡梦中记忆闪现的片段会让他醒来后更加的乏力：哈利被锁链吊着，镣铐擦伤了他的手腕，嘴巴在流血，他的胸口伤的很重，发出沉重的呼吸声，他缩在地牢角落里一动不动，他坏掉的眼镜。那双绿眼睛，那双拒绝屈服于黑暗的绿眼睛，必胜的信念一直藏在其中，从未离开。德拉科呜咽的醒过来，不住的颤抖：“求你了，求你，哈利，一定要醒过来。”

他和哈利从来就不是什么朋友，尽管如此，他也不再恨他了。他们再也不是敌人了。

在邓布利多死后，德拉科盲目的跟随他父亲和姨妈的脚步。他知道这太疯狂了，他们已失去了理智。他的家庭也不可挽回，他也无路可走了。把波特救出来改变不了什么。

你还得继续救人呢，波特。快醒醒。

救我。

但他没那么傻。

他需要波特醒过来，他不知道韦斯莱和格兰杰在哪儿，凤凰社在哪儿，或者说，现如今真的还有足够安全的地方吗？卡罗兄妹控制了霍格沃茨，亚克斯力控制了魔法部，圣芒戈也没能幸免。他的家，马尔福庄园，应该保护他免于危险的地方，现在成为了一个疯子的地盘。他不知道凤凰社总部在哪里，但他需要把波特带过去。

52个小时。波特背上所有的伤口愈合了，留下红色的印痕，德拉科的手指沿着印痕划过。他凝视着，羡慕、着迷于白皙的肌肤，完美无缺的人。

不同于他。

一声沉重的呼吸声在他耳边响起，他立马坐直，拿出魔杖，迅速的指向身后，手微微颤抖，心脏快速跳动，血液冲击着他的大脑。

月光照在他身上。

当他意识到那声音从他背后响起，他哭了。

“马尔……”

他抬起头，紧接着帮波特翻了个身，看到那双绿眼睛睁开时失声痛哭。波特——恢复了意识，但还是迷迷糊糊的。

“波特，”他抽泣着，绝望地直视波特的眼睛：“听我说，波特，告诉我个安全的地方，我要带着你一起幻影移形。”

波特局促的发出一声大笑，不住的咳嗽：“马尔福，你看上去像狗屎。”

德拉科被冒犯了，回嘴到：“你也没有保持你一如既往的时尚感。”

“我猜没有。”哈利干巴巴的笑道。

接着，笑容从哈利脸上消失了，他神情严肃地直视德拉科，咕哝着：“我可以相信你吗？”

这次轮到德拉科大笑，一阵苦涩的滋味涌上心头，不，他想，你不能相信我。

“我恐怕这次你没有太多选择，波特。除非你能在这种情形下自己成功的幻影移形。”

哈利疲惫的笑了：“看上去你也不怎么行。”

德拉科讽刺地回敬：“哈，起码我不是那个被食死徒折磨了两个小时的人。”

“重点是，”哈利直视他：“你去过布莱克家族的祖宅吗？”

他妈妈的娘家？

德拉科深深的吸了一口气，就是那了，波特信任的地方。这个地方肯定直达凤凰社的总部，或者至少，有成员在那儿，那个地方可以保护哈利，夺取德拉科的生命，反之亦然。

德拉科缓缓的吐气：“一到两次吧。”他的手指紧紧攥着，就是这样，如果他把波特带到凤凰社大门口，他会直面死亡，如果他不这么做的话，在他背叛黑魔王之后，他还是会死。他吞咽下从他喉咙将要发出的呜咽声，战栗着呼出一口气。

“我现在要给我们施迷惑咒和幻身咒，然后我会抓着你随从显形，我能直接幻影移形到房子里面吗？”

哈利摇摇头：“那个地方需要召唤才会出现。”

德拉科点点头，他意识到了会这样。他张开嘴准备说些什么的时候，波特的手虚弱的抓住他的袖子阻止他继续：“我改主意了，我们直接幻影移形到格里莫广场12号里面。”

德拉科小声地抱怨道：“你真的不应该告诉我这个。”结束后他一定要给自己施个一忘皆空，信任波特对他来说使得整件事更艰难了。

德拉科决心忽略波特安静的直视，这让他不舒服，这目光太刻意，太强势，太像强行闯进自己的思想了。

“站起来，”他命令道，把斗篷甩到一边，帮助波特用他两天没动弹的身体站起来。波特摇晃着缓缓的站起来，当他站好，他嘶地倒吸一口气，接着把自己的重心都移到德拉科身上，德拉科皱眉：“你能靠自己站稳吗？”哈利尝试着走开一小步，当他把重心从德拉科那儿移开时，他摇晃着，德拉科立马扶住了他。哈利咒骂着，不满于现在这糟糕的自己。

德拉科，一边继续紧紧的抓住哈利的胳膊，一边慢慢跪下去从地上拿起斗篷。他把它抖开环绕住哈利的肩膀，紧了紧斗篷，然后在哈利胸前系好。哈利一言不发。

德拉科抓住波特的胳膊，然后让它们环住自己的脖子，尽力忽略波特呼出吹在他耳旁的热气：“抱紧我。”

当德拉科把迷惑咒和幻身咒给他俩施好，哈利笑了起来：“你在发抖，你确定你能搞定这个？”

在德拉科把自己的胳膊环住波特肩膀之前，小声嘀咕回话：“就像你，我也没有太多的选择。”他深吸一口气，回忆着幻影移行的三个D：目标、决心、从容！哈利发现他们的姿势很怪异，但也没说什么。 “啪”的一声，打破了这个山洞的平静。


	3. Chapter 3

他们在客厅出现了。

德拉科忽然弯下腰躲开了朝着他脑袋方向而来的魔咒，紧紧护住波特垂在他胸前的脑袋。他的动作使得他快速下蹲，而波特顺势坐在了地板上，然后他听到了疑似玻璃炸裂的声音。

波特挣扎着，用沙哑的嗓音大叫：“等等，等下，是我，哈利！”

“急急显形！”有人同时大叫，德拉科一挥魔杖：“咒立停！”

他俩的幻身咒解除了，一同解除的还有哈利的迷惑咒，但德拉科没有解除自己的。如果他打算从这里活着出去，继续活下去，至少再多活一天，他就不能在这些人前现身。

突然，声音打破了宁静。

“哈利—！”

“哈利！”

“等下，敏。”

“莫丽，不！”

“安静！”

终于...屋子重新恢复安静。

德拉科让波特靠着他，紧紧的抱着他，这对他来说太多了。他剧烈的颤抖着，他意识到这里有一大屋子人，而且如果有机会的话，这些人会毫不犹豫的杀死他，他不由的屏住呼吸。

一声咳嗽打破了宁静：“我们怎么能知道你是不是你所说的那个人？”

波特开口说话的时候，声音微微颤抖：“卢平教授，”在他继续说下去之前，咽了一口口水：“在三年级，去学校的火车上，我们在同一个车厢，一个摄魂怪进来，就要给我一个“摄魂怪之吻”，你击退了它，给了我巧克力。”

房间又重新嘈杂起来，伴随着惊叫声和抽泣声。

“再说些其他的！”卢平命令道。

哈利颤抖的又吸了一口气，从德拉科身上移开，直视着卢平的眼睛：“格雷伯克咬了你。”

罗恩和赫敏突然拉过了哈利，并把他拥进他俩怀里，莫丽开始大哭，顺便搂住了他们三个。

德拉科改变了主意，意识到了他的自以为是，他们的触碰和亲近让他极度惊慌，他绝望的回忆三个D：目标，决心，从容！——快走，德拉科，趁现在，就现在，现在！

哈利伸出手阻止了想要逃跑的德拉科。

这让德拉科崩溃了，他的惊恐化成了狂躁的怒吼：“你！疯！了！吗？波特？？！！我准备幻影移形，我可能会让你分体，我费了那么大功夫把你他妈的被折磨的身子治好不是让你分体用的。你知道吗？操，波特，松手—”

哈利紧紧抓住他，解除他的迷惑咒，让那个狂躁的身影显露出来。哈利轻轻的推开了罗恩和赫敏，然后把德拉科拉近，抱住了他。

“他们会杀了你，德拉科。”哈利接着说，胳膊紧紧的环住德拉科颤抖的身体。

“德拉科·马尔福？！！！”这一定是韦斯莱，肯定是。

“他救了我。”哈利解释道，迫不及待的说到：“他把我从地牢里面救出来，带到一个山洞，还尝试治疗我……”

德拉科大口的呼吸，他很震惊，波特是怎么在失去意识的情况下还知道那两天发生的事情。他咬紧牙齿，尝试着平静下来，不由自主地试图抓住波特身上围着的斗篷，恨他怎么把自己拖入这种境地的——特别是波特关乎着他的生死。

“但是，德拉科·马尔福。。”

“罗恩，求你…”

“我没有救任何人，”德拉科说，眼泪像断线的珍珠划过脸庞，他把脸藏在哈利的怀抱中，啜泣道：“如果你把我留下，他们就会找到你，杀了你们所有—”

“他一直在保护我，”哈利的声音压过了德拉科的，他接着说：“他没睡觉，也没吃过东西，在我昏迷的时候一直保持警惕。当我终于睁开眼睛时，他问我的第一件事就是有没有安全的地方可以带着我一起随从显形。”

“波特—”

再一次，哈利打断德拉科的话。这一次，哈利温柔又恳求的对罗恩说：“你听到他之前说的了，他如此的担心我。”

屋子再一次沉寂下来。

这次似乎沉寂的太久了，久到德拉科想马上离开，回到之前的洞穴，一忘皆空他自己，忘掉所有这一切。


	4. Chapter 4

“德拉科，亲爱的，”一个温柔轻快的声音说到，一位母亲的声音。

这让他开始想念自己的母亲。

“妈妈—”韦斯莱开口说到。

那个温柔的声音尝试着安抚德拉科：“德拉科，谢谢你照顾哈利，你在这里很安全，没有人会伤害你。”

德拉科太疲惫了，他只是，太困了。

“德拉科，”这回是卢平，他的声音还是像三年级那会儿，当他们的黑魔法防御术教授那样和蔼又轻柔：“让我们检查下你俩，你俩都受伤了。”

德拉科摇摇头：“波特才是，”断断续续的抽泣着，再次深深吸了口气：“肋骨断了四根，一条前臂骨折，肩膀脱臼。他的背上遭到了鞭打和蜇人咒，前胸也有鞭痕，他被铁链吊着，手腕和脚踝也有擦伤，还有，还有其他的，但是我想不起来了。我尝试着治愈他，但效果不佳，我不确定他是不是有内出血，我，我不知道怎么来检查这个。”

有谁倒吸一口凉气。德拉科看过去，发现是格兰杰。

卢平的声音充满着感激和泪意，他接着说：“谢谢你，孩子，真的很感谢你。”

别谢我，德拉科想，眼泪依旧源源不断的流下，当初我不做那些事，这些也不可能发生。

“过来，孩子，”莫丽双眼含泪慈爱地看着他。德拉科意识到眼下至少不是他一人失去理智。“来，让我们好好看看你们，然后吃点东西。”

“马尔…德拉科，”赫敏清了清嗓子，她的声音听上去就像莫丽那样，而德拉科恨这个，恨这种显而易见的怜悯和被迫的友好，更恨开始享受这种态度的自己。哪怕是被迫的友好，那也是友好。“德拉科，来，跟我和罗恩一起。”

德拉科顿时紧张起来，他把波特的衣角攥的更紧了，与此同时哈利的胳膊也紧紧的环住了他。

“我不会松手的。”哈利坚定的说。

德拉科如释重负的松了口气。

“罗恩，赫敏。”另一个男人的声音响起，如此低沉疲惫又让人舒心，他们的声音都很让人舒心。他们不同于食死徒的残酷，他们如此的不同，如此的温暖，就像波特的怀抱一样。

那个声音继续说：“请帮下莫丽，让克利切离开厨房，别把肉汤藏起来，记住了？”

德拉科意识到这是个冷笑话，他的心搅成一团，这笑话让他想起来那些刽子手的冷血残酷——当那些受害者开始尖叫，恳求饶了他们时候，那些刺耳的大笑。

他下意识的又开始颤抖，直到哈利在他耳边轻声嘀咕：“嘘—会好起来的，我们很安全——”

波特才是需要安慰的那个，波特才是需要精心照料的那个，波特才是需要被告知一切都好的那个人。那些邪恶的食死徒再也抓不到他了，再也不会把他吊起来，鞭打，折磨他，然后尖利的嘲笑他。

控制住自己，德拉科。他斥责自己，放松下来，他对自己说。尽管每一个扫视他的目光都刺痛着他。

“伙计，”罗恩的声音从哈利身后传来：“等会儿见啦。”

“哈利，”格兰杰泪汪汪的说。

“我会好起来的，赫敏，振作起来。”

德拉科猜格兰杰一定同意离开了，因为下一秒他听到了他们走开时踩在地板上的发出咯吱声。


	5. Chapter 5

环抱他的胳膊松开了，他强迫自己也松开手。

“你已经安全了，德拉科。”卢平温柔的声音再度响起。

我不，德拉科想到，我不，我没有，不可能，绝对不，肯定不可能，直到他开始鼓励自己去相信，是的，是的，我确实安全了。

没有内出血，德拉科已经处理过每一处需要治疗的伤口。卢平结束了治疗咒的检测，深受感动。

“还很疼吗，哈利？”

德拉科坐在沙发上，哈利紧挨着他。哈利摇摇头：“不太疼了，我的背很糟糕。”

德拉科茫然的盯着壁炉里跳跃的火焰，他太累了，随后放任自己的脑袋滑落到哈利的胳膊上靠着。尽管他的手脚冰凉，壁炉的温暖令人舒适，他才想起来他己经好几天没睡觉了。

当卢平跟他说话时，他差不多迷糊了：“你呢，孩子？你确定你没受伤吗？”

德拉科摇摇头：“我很好，别担心。”

卢平的翘起嘴角，露出一个悲伤的笑容：“让我看看好吗？”

当卢平的魔杖接触到他时，他下意识的绷紧了身体，那个咒语的感觉就像蜘蛛缓缓地从他皮肤上爬过。

卢平迅速的把双手举到他身前，做了一个安抚的手势：“好了，没问题，你确实很好。”

德拉科僵硬的点着头：“谢谢你。”他放松了下来。

卢平也点点头，把魔杖收进口袋，走到一个扶手椅跟前，坐了下来。他看着坐在他对面的亚瑟·韦斯莱，俩人无声的交流着。

亚瑟前倾着身体，“孩子们，”他说，温柔爱怜地看着他俩——他们脏兮兮的外套，乱糟糟的脸以浓重的黑眼圈。他看起来挣扎着要不要继续下面这个话题：“现在问过去的三天到底发生了什么事是不是为时过早？”

哈利虚弱地微笑着说没事。

德拉科挣扎着从昏昏欲睡中清醒过来。

“他们想从我这里知道凤凰社的大本营，”哈利继续说：“这就是为什么他们把我吊起来。我不知道为什么他们离开了一阵。我那会儿已经失去意识了，我猜就是那会儿德拉科溜进来，把我救走了。当我醒来的时候，我在一个山洞里，德拉科也在。但我似乎一直时醒时睡，在我有意识能开口说话之前，前前后后大概醒过来三、四次？然后他把我带了过来。”

德拉科尝试的不去关心哈利是怎样目击了他崩溃和歇斯底里的全过程，而是注意到那些对哈利折磨的过程是如何一带而过。

“如果你还想知道更多的信息，”哈利充满歉意的说：“抱歉我只知道这些了，所有我记得我貌似在那里呆了两、三天，但伏地魔不在。我甚至无法想起他们把我抓到了哪儿。”

“庄园——”德拉科突然插话道，他的眼皮更沉重了，让他保持清醒的劲头也慢慢消退了。恐惧掌控了他，恐惧一直存在，曾经长久的存在着，但现在也慢慢减弱了。它深深的隐入了他的脑海中沉寂下来，直到理智再次接管它。德拉科强睁着眼睛：“他们都住在庄园。”

亚瑟难以置信地看着德拉科：“马尔福庄园？”

德拉科点点头，心里又一阵刺痛。那是他的家，那代表他那些祖先的历史和荣耀的地方。他们都被毁了，被黑魔法玷污了。

“德拉科，”卢平再次开口，德拉科中断了对壁炉的凝视，看向他，卢平忧伤地看着他：“你还好吗？”

那双充满关心的眼睛看着他，他不由自主的开口：“他们现在肯定知道波特失踪的事情，”肯定知道是我。就算他们现在不知道，即便我父亲为了我而撒谎，离他们发现真相也不会太久，黑魔标记—”他突然停住了，他刚刚意识到这里只有他有这个标记，那条蛇在他皮肤下滑行时还是很疼：“这个印记这两天没灼烧感了…他，黑魔王在等待着时机。不管我父亲给他说了什么，从我没有杀掉…邓布利多…”他闭上了眼睛，不敢看他们脸上的表情：“黑魔王不是很信任我，当然也不很看重我。所以他在等待，预料到我会叛变。”

他快速的眨着眼睛，但眼泪依旧涌出：“我可能会，”他说。恐惧和歇斯底里一起击垮了他，他不能，他不能把他们置于这危险的情形下。他不顾一切地直视着卢平：“给我一个一忘皆空，波特告诉了我这里的地址，他们不能知道这——”

一只手握住了他的：“他们不会的，”哈利热切地低语着。

德拉科说服自己看向哈利，沉浸在那抹碧绿和那些记忆：那双绿眸，明亮的翠绿，那双对抗着黑暗的绿眸，那闪烁着坚定的意志，毫不屈服的绿眸。

卢平了然于心的笑到：“我不大了解你，但我认为伏地魔不信任或者看扁你其实是一种幸运。”

亚瑟轻快地笑起来：“没错。”

德拉科的心里突然充满了希望——他在这里真的是安全的。这真是表达友好的——最危险的方式。

不过他放弃了继续小心翼翼，活动下绷紧的肌肉，平静下来，他重新靠着波特温暖的身体，轻轻的捏了捏波特的手，然后握住了他。

当波特开始叙说他短暂的囚禁生活时，德拉科终于放任自己进入了梦乡。


End file.
